


Mass Effect 3

by sqbr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Games, Gen, Humor, Interactive, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playable visual novel version of Mass Effect 3 as predicted by me before the actual game came out. See new location(s)! Meet new character(s)! Romance aliens of at least two genders! Just as good as the real thing(*), and absolutely free!</p><p>(*)Disclaimer: not as good as the real thing.</p><p>EDIT: Dropbox is being weird, let me know if the links don't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect 3

An actual screenshot! Garrus says: Mass Effect 3 is my favourite game on the Citadel!

[Mac](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/85733830/Mass%20Effect%203-mac.zip) [Windows](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/85733830/Mass%20Effect%203-win32.zip) [Linux](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/85733830/Mass%20Effect%203-linux-x86.tar.bz2) [game files](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/85733830/Mass%20Effect%203.zip)

Feel free to make your own edited version using the games files and [Ren'Py](http://games.renpy.org), as long as your credits list me but make it clear that your game is not the same as mine. Ren'Py is pretty easy to use, especially if you just want to change the colours to be more readable etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find all five different endings?
> 
> I feel bad not including more of the squadmates, but I ran out of inspiration. Still, I'm happy I managed to allow for a certain amount of personalisation without locking the player into being any particular gender.


End file.
